


Commander Aden

by KatzKrazy101



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Depression, Difficult Topics, Drug Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heartbreaking, Hurt, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzKrazy101/pseuds/KatzKrazy101
Summary: Aden Ryder-Vidal was not like what anyone expects him to be. He was born with expectations that he would not follow.I mean his dad Scott was the Pathfinder, and his father Reyes was a King. They all had to follow some rules. Aden (Ah-den) never followed those.Typical teenager most would say, but he was very different in so many ways. But on one fateful day his best friend dies, and his world changes for him.He doesn't know if he wants to break the rules or to follow them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Aden, wake up. The Pathfinder is looking for you, in the common area." A blunt, yet charming male voice that surrounded the room. Aden didn't even make an attempt at blinking his eyes open to the voice. Aden didn't hate the voice, he just hated getting up so early in the damn morning because it was the crack of dawn. Aden just rolled over, and grumbled he wasn't planning on getting off the bed, his father could shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but maybe that was a little hurtful. 

"Aden, wake up." SAM said again, the blunt voice was almost booming in the small quarters. Aden grumbled again, and he blinked up into the dark room, with a light blue glow from SAM. "What does he want?" Aden huffed as he rolled out of the bed. Aden didn't mind that his father you know wanted to talk to him about mission objectives, but if it was about the Initiative he would just shoot himself with his pistol. 

"He requires your assistance, the squad is getting on the Tempest. Your father has a new lead on Eos." SAM answered. To Aden, it sounded as if the AI was tired of Aden, and he couldn't care less. Aden though was however happy that they would be going to Eos. He was going to see Mari, and not have to deal with Pathfinder business but he wasn't going to keep his hopes up. 

"Why would he need my help? Doesn't he have the team to help him. Not that I mind going, but why wake me up this early?" Aden said gently, his voice a little raspy due to his throat being dry as the desert. Aden the heard static come from his SAM, and he frowned as he looked over at the SAM. Aden shrugged it off, and he yawned. He got up and he stretched his limbs out. Aden when he was satisfied had decided to get changed in his armor, instead of civil clothing. 

"The reason is unknown, Aden." SAM finally answered the previous question that Aden had asked, before the static had appeared. Aden then rolled his eyes, of course this was going to happen. He wished that it wasn't a lecture about his behavior. Aden had been quite well for a while, but he would always does something bad in the end. Troublemaker was a more fitting word that he liked saying, but he had been on "his best behavior" for a while, unless he wanted to be kicked of the Pathfinder team. Meaning he would never have the chance of being a commander in the Initiative. August had said that what he was doing with his father was going to be his training since, he wasn't liked on the Nexus...most of the time. 

"Tell him, I will be there soon." Aden said as he had his armor on, and everything else that he may have needed if he was going to be shooting things. Aden wasn't very violent as a person, but sometimes words speak more then actions can at some times for him, and he loved it. Aden was lugging down the hallway when he heard someone call his name before he got to the tram. 

The person who had called his name was jogging to try and catch up to him, Aden looked down. It was one of the younger kids who was in the training program for apart of the Initiative. The boy was young as well, Aden was only seventeen and that was pretty young by any standards, but still this boy was thirteen. 

"Aden, sir. I wanted to say thank you again. I know that you're very busy...and I wanted this to be more special, but I don't want to make you mad.." The young boy was stumbling all flustered. Aden was surprised that one of the boys looked up to him. Aden knew that he wasn't a good person and he definitely wasn't a good influencer either. But apparently this one did for some odd reason saw the little good in him. 

"Hey, kiddo. It's alright. I didn't mind, and I like how you took time in your day to come and thank me." Aden leaned down he ruffled the boys hair, watching the boy smile made him smirk. Aden didn't stay long, he then turned and walked off waving to the boy as he got on the tram and heading to the common area.

Aden looked at the bustling people, as they were walking and or chatting their ears off about the director. Aden rolled his eyes a little at this, but things like this always happened so it was a typical everyday on this ship for it to be like that in some ways. Aden wouldn't care so much if he wasn't developing a head ache already. The day just begun as well. What was he supposed to do? He shook his head lightly and moved on. 

Finally seeing his father, he approached the man who had his arms crossed over his chest with a light scowl on his face. Aden could sense the man was losing his patience. So Aden decided that he would go a lot slower then at that moment. Aden was getting ready to reach his father, but then someone had stepped in as well. 

"Well, good morning my little duck." A taller man said gently as he approached them both. Aden knew this man, but he however huffed at the nickname that was normally given to his father Scott, aka the Pathfinder. The taller man, who everyone fawns over when they see. The accent would give it away, but that depends on who met the man. Reyes Vidal, the king of Kadara. 

"You really shouldn't be calling your son an animal, it doesn't help me with my moral. Not like I had one but still for future reference. But, what do you need?" Aden asked, leaving out Pathfinder. Normally he called his father that, but it was incredibly rude according to Lexi so he stopped recently. He stood taller, and gave almost a bored posture as if he wanted this to end. Which Aden did. 

"Well we have a lead on Eos about some kett, but the readings sound off because-" Scott was saying until Aden had butted in. Aden got the habit from the others that he was spending time with. 

"Because we killed the kett long ago. And also the Archon. But it still is possible, because we can't kill them all cause I highly doubt they were all in one place." Aden responded bluntly and uninterested in the subject. Aden knew this already though which why he didn't no longer care. But he did perk up a little bit when his fathers both frowned at him. 

"Aden, tone. You've been doing well since you aren't avoiding us." Scott said defensively. Reyes also nodded which mad matter worse. Aden rolled his eyes, shaking his head and giving a bitter laugh. Yes, he knew that he was fitting into the roll of a typical teenage boy but this was different to him in a lot of ways. His parents had really important roles, and they were named the good guy because of that. Aden thought this was wrong, but he was conflicted with the idea of ever following rules. 

"You know, I have done better Pathfinder. If you really wanted to check up on my progress ask me instead of avoiding me, and asking Lexi or SAM." Aden snapped back. He glared at them both, and then Aden turned around a marched off not looking back to his parents. Aden knew he would regret this later, and as soon as he was alone it got way worse. 

"Aden, your behavior towards the Pathfinder and Mr. Vidal were irrational and highly disrespectful. They are your blood parents." SAM's voice surrounded itself in a private channel. Aden just shook his head, he sometimes wished that SAM wouldn't butt his way in every time he acted out against his parents. 

"SAM, I don't need your advice. I don't really care how I treated them. They shouldn't go behind my back just to see if I am okay. When they can be upfront with me. But no, I'm just a huge disappointment to them." Aden snapped venomously. But as soon as he said it Kosta and Cora joined inside the tram. Aden didn't even know that the tram had stopped. He saw Liam and Cora wave to him, and he gave a curt nod back. 

"Hey man, have you talked to your old man recently?" Cora asked softly, and her tone seemed more welcoming then anything. Aden never dared really to act out against her. Aden smirked gently, sometimes you have to make the best out of your pain. 

"Which one? The Pathfinder or Drack?" Aden said playfully as he gave a wink at the biotic. Aden mostly used humor as a way so no one would see how mad he was. Aden was leaning against the trams side, near the door and he was looking at the older woman. He smiled more when he heard Cora and Liam laugh. 

"Your father." Cora said gently. Cora even though she was scary she was almost like a teddy bear, but don't let her catch you saying that or she will end your life, or she could possibly shoot you foot. 

"I have, apparently more kett to deal with." Aden said curtly. The way he said it was also very curt and sour. Aden turned his head to look out the tram window to see when the tram would stop at the docking bay, not seeming far. Aden did however could see the reflections of the adults and he saw Cora frowning the same with Liam. Aden however couldn't tell because of the kett or it was the way that he seemed sour. Aden would then get his escape, but he always spoke to soon. 

Reyes and Scott were standing a little bit away from the tram. Aden rolled his eyes huffing gently, but he was just not gonna say anything to anyone. Feeling to angry to even talk to SAM who wasn't physically there. Aden walked out of the tram, and was fast walking to not have to see or speak to his parents but someone was hot on his heels, and so he stopped and he turned around to see Sara. 

"Aden. Your father told me what happened. You don't have the right to snap at them because-" Sara was mid way through her sentence before she was getting yelled at. 

"That's not up to you! You aren't my parents, are you Sara! Now, go fuck yourself! Don't tell me what I cannot say to them." Aden snapped venomously, at the woman he knew to be his aunt. Don't get Aden wrong he loved Sara, but at the moment he hated her or anyone more then anyone should. Aden was all up in Sara's face as he was taller then her. He was also pointing in her face. Aden didn't notice that the fact that he was yelling that loud until the whole squad and his parents were looking at him. Sara seem in awe at how Aden was raising his voice, but in seconds it turned furious. A slap resonated across the platform to board the Tempest.

Aden's head cocked to the side and he was just as shocked, because you know he was just slapped. He glared back at her, but made no move to do anything back. As a red spot on his face was already forming and he shook his head. Tears were pooling in his eyes, but he couldn't play victim when he knew she was right. Aden just turned around and was walking his way up and into the Tempest not even realizing that tears were freely rolling down his face, his cheek stung and he put his hand up to it and he winced. 

Aden could go into the bunks or his fathers room. Which he decided that his fathers room would be way better, as he was climbing down the latter he heard the others coming aboard. He rushed off into the big room. He heard as the doors swoosh closed. 

"SAM lock the door, please." Aden croaked gently to SAM. He heard the click of the door signalling that the door was locked. He the climbed into his father bed, relishing the scent that was there that was his fathers, and he curled in on himself and just cried. 

\---------


	2. Of An Ancient Fate

==========

Aden was still locked in his father's room and he had made no motion to stop or get up from the spot. Aden wasn't in a good place, and he hated being alone. But he then thought maybe it was for the best that he was alone. He deserved a lot worse from Sara, because he shouldn't yell at them because they were worried about him. Aden sighed, and he heard the static of SAM, and sniffled gently rubbing his nose. 

"Aden, I cannot keep the door locked the entire time. The Pathfinder and Mr. Vidal have been looking for you and now they know your location." SAM said in the private channel that he shared with the other. Aden didn't want to confront this yet or at all, but he knew that he couldn't act out again which would make matters worse. He was decided that it wasn't a good idea to fight them. 

"Unlock the door when they arrive." Aden said hoarsely, he actually coughed due to how dry his throat was and how much that he had been crying and also trying not to at the same time. Aden hated being this vulnerable. It was weakness, and when you want to be a commander you cannot fall in this state or you make terrible actions. The click that sounded was a telling sign SAM unlocked it without telling him. Then Aden heard foot steps coming closer and then they entered the room. 

"Aden..." Reyes said calmly and softly. His accent more thick when he said his son's name. Reyes hated seeing Aden this way, it was painful knowing that boy was having progress and then to have it ruined. Reyes looked at the blankets that Aden was hiding in and he sighed shaking his head. He was supposed to wait for Scott but he wanted to make sure that his little boy was alright. 

"Querido, I know that you hurt and I know that you didn't want to yell. But what you did wasn't okay. But I am not here to give you a lecture I just want to make sure that my little one was alright." Reyes knew that Aden wasn't little anymore due to age and size, but he always would think that this boy would always be his little one. 

Scott was just now coming into the room and he looked at Aden and frowned out of worry and concern when he heard the boy sob. What had he missed? Scott knew that when it came to his son that Reyes was not as hard, but could be. Scott whispered for SAM to lock the door and make sure that no one bothers them. 

Aden let out a small sob at what Reyes said. Aden covered his mouth as soon as he let it out, and he was trembling. Aden was falling into the pit that he dug himself, and he wanted to stay there for the rest of his life. But he duties just like his parents or anyone on the ship, so he couldn't be that vulnerable or this weak. Aden didn't want his parents to pity him, because he didn't deserve it. 

"Aden, sweetheart..." Scott said worriedly, and he made his way over to the bed and sat down feeling as the bed dipped beneath him. Scott reached a hand out and he touched the boy's side. Scott slightly moved his hand away when the boy whimpered and flinched away from his hand. Scott sighed gently. 

Aden was being a child, or that is what he had thought in his mind. He hated this so much. Aden just wanted this end right here. Aden began to sob as he kept overthinking about what was going to happen to him and his parents. Were they going to leave him? Or bid him good riddance? It was pretty overwhelming coming from a human stand of view. 

"Mi dulce...Hush come here...Shh." Reyes said and he moved and he sat on the bed. He leaned and collect the boy and held him in his lap. Even though the boy was thrashing about. When Aden became still, Reyes cradled his sons head and he carded his hand through his sons, lilac dyed hair. Scott moved and he sandwiched the boy between them. 

Aden stopped sobbing when he felt both his parents surround him with love he didn't deserve. Aden was still shaking, and he buried his head in Reyes chest. Aden relaxed and leaned into the precious touch that Reyes was giving him. 

"Aden, baby...We don't mean-" Scott began, and Aden stopped him. NO! His father wasn't going to say sorry, he had no right. Aden knew that he was in the wrong and it should stay that way as he deserved it. 

"No! You don't get to say sorry to me...I don't deserve it...I know what I did was stupid. I'm really trying...." Aden sobbed loudly, as he tried wiggling his way out again. Trying to escape whatever this was, maybe it was happiness? Love? He didn't know. 

"Aden...shh...you're gonna hurt yourself please stop...shh come here...my little one it's okay." Reyes said he was holding tightly to the boy, as he was going to hurt himself. Aden stopped, but his cheek hurt a lot more now with all the squirming that he was doing all because of the way that he was sandwiched between both of his parents. Aden then wiggled out and he landed on the floor, he was surprised but maybe they were giving up, as his thoughts swirled in his head. 

Flashback

"Aden, you honestly need therapy. This is unhealthy, the shuttle accident wasn't your fault at all. I don't know why you think that it is." Mari sweetly said as she was trying to comfort Aden. Aden sighed gently and shook his head. It was his fault, and it sucked because he knew that he couldn't let anyone know. Because some secret and classified things were happening. It was illegal, but Aden always got his fix on breaking the rules and not doing what he was supposed to. 

"Mari, really? Everything that I do is unhealthy. Why would that all of a sudden change?" He avoided the real topic at hand but he really didn't even care at this point only because he didn't want to remember. But he did give a somewhat bitter smirk at the woman. Mari shook her head, and she then proceeded with helping him, as she gave her own bitter laugh. 

Present 

Aden was shook awake, by the humming of the ship. That means that he was no longer in his fathers room. He blinked his eyes open, and he winced gently at the light. It felt as if he never saw light for years. Aden blinked some more, and he sat up. He sniffed the air, and realized that he was in the med bay. Aden jumped when he heard someone clear their throat. 

"Hey, Aden. How're you feeling?" Lexi asked gently as she looked over the male, walking over and scanning him. Lexi was giving him a small smile, but he knew that it was more professional but he welcomed it. Aden never talked much with the asari, but he had come and go, and he did however enjoy her company. She was an interesting person. The things that she studied made him very interested. 

"I feel okay, I guess? What happened?" Aden spoke calmly, realizing that he didn't sound as raspy anymore. Meaning that he was sleeping and resting like he was supposed to, but it surely felt different. He never woke up in med bay, so he was confused. 

"Reyes carried you. You had fainted from an overload of stress." Lexi answered. She was obviously hiding more then what she was letting on, but Aden preferred it that way as he didn't want to wake up here. Not that he minded but it was still odd waking up in med bay. 

"Well, kiddo you're are free to go. But make sure that you check in with Jaal. He says that he is worried about you. Well the whole crew is." Lexi said before turning and doing way more important work. Aden liked how she didn't elaborate to him about this. Aden slid and hopped off the table. His armor making a soft clang noise as he was walking towards the door. 

Aden exited the room, but his head was slightly pounding. But Aden didn't care as much as he should have. He climbed up the latter, and he then went through a couple more doors until he came upon Jaal's room, the door seemed that it was locked so he had to override the door. He moved and he typed some codes into his omni-tool. The door swooshed open, and the slightly warm hit him and he shuddered and he then entered. 

Jaal was a little bit busy, but he did however turn when someone entered his space. He smiled when he saw Aden and he turned and he stood up, and he opened his arms wide in a welcoming hug. Aden couldn't refuse this and he leaned over and he hugged the male gently. He pulled away keeping the hug short. 

"I heard about what happened. It is unfortunate that you are this way. But I do have some advice for you that can help. Just remember that you are in control since you are your own person. Just take a step back and relax." Jaal said. Jaal was never really stern, but this time he sure sounded it. But it was more gentle, as if he was a child that broke a vase. This made Aden chuckle gently. 

"Thanks, Jaal. I like that idea, I think I might actually try that." Aden said softly as he pat the alien male on the shoulder. Aden did like the advice that he was given, but he sometimes found it hard to follow it then most because he found that sometimes the advice can get you into more trouble which he loved. Aden smiled, but he quickly dismissed himself as he heard someone say that they were already landed on Eos. 

============

Eos was better, and Aden loved this place. But sometimes anywhere can feel like home when it was great. But he did agree this wasn't a good place for a lot of population but people did love this planet and his only best friend lived on this planet. Mari Ack, was her name. She was an older woman, but she wasn't much older then Scott. But she was in a medical field and she always helped him. Sometimes in more ways then one. Aden loved her, and today was a very special day. According to Mari it was a birthday that was happening. 

Aden didn't ask for permission to leave the Tempest which got him yelled at by Gil. Aden just waved him off and he scrambled off to find the woman. Aden did have to walk a little of ways. But Aden was a little confused. Normally, yes there would be a commotion but today it seemed as if there was way to much for him. It made him paranoid but he shrugged that off, as if he would let that control what was happening to find the woman that made him who he truly was. 

Aden was close to the small place, and he was stopped a few way because young kids liked asking him what it was like to be on the team. And he would say the same boring, blah, blah, blah, story only because he didn't know what else to say. Aden didn't like it, but if he wanted to be a commander he would have to do training. Aden once he stepped up on the platform, he heard a loud crash and gunshots inside the small living space. This put him on alert, and he pulled out his gun and he holstered it. 

Aden crouched and he walked slowly towards the door, and he then was nervous. If Mari was inside did this mean that she was hurt? Aden had no time to worry, because he knew if hesitated that means more people would get hurt. Aden opened the door, and he barged in. What he saw...he couldn't even comprehend. Blood was trickling everywhere. It was glistening and it smelt as if someone was rusting coins. 

The man that was in there, looked scared when he saw Aden walk in and he pulled his gun and pulled the trigger. Aden felt the impact of the bullet and go through his shoulder. Aden shouted out of pain and he then pulled the trigger on his gun. He watched as the unknown man drop to the floor. His gun skittering across the floor to a halt. Aden watched as the blood pooled around the male. 

Aden winced as he touched his shoulder and he then made his way and he was checking every room, and he was very worried. Aden then moved and went into one of Mari's lab on the lower floor and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

The body twisted, and shirt torn. Blood everywhere, and it was still pooling. Mari's eyes still open. She was shot more then once, and obviously was deceased. Aden dropped his gun, and he felt his chest tighten. His vision was getting spotty, and blurred. His ears ringing. He knew this was a dream, this wasn't real. His luck was not this bad. Aden ran over and he grabbed the cold body. 

"Mari! Mari! Wake up! WAKE UP!!" Aden sobbed as he shook the woman. This was terrifying for Aden. Aden had never seen someone that he loved and cared about dead and bleeding all over the floor. He never wanted to see it either. But unfortunately he was witnessing this. Aden sobbed as blood was seeping all over his armor. Aden couldn't even feel the pain that was in his shoulder. Aden sobbed hard, as he held her body. 

Aden thought it was just him here, but he heard loud footsteps, and they were running towards him. The voices were yelling his name, and this just made Aden sob louder, he knew at this point he was screaming. 

"Aden! Where-" Scott and Reyes began. Drack and Vetra following close behind and also with some of the other civilians. Scott and Reyes looked in horror as he saw their seventeen year old son, holding his dead friend covered in blood, and crying as if the world was killing him. 

\---------=======----=======-------=======------=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like! 
> 
> i do want to apologize for this spelling errors and my terrible way of writing characters! this was a hard chapter to write!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like!


End file.
